


Hawthorn

by tea_for_lupin



Series: The Herball [6]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Boundaries, Gen, Hawthorn, hedge riding, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the tales; knows what the thorns mean. Pointing ever inwards, towards the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawthorn

**Author's Note:**

> For fromthewildwood, because.

He likes the hedging, for all he comes back bloody from it, cross-hatched by thorns the length of his thumb. This is the agreement, flesh-to-bone-deep: red fruit for red fruit. In the aftermath of flowers. In the autumn-morning air, smoke-scented, sharp and chill. Against the tongue and the skin.

He bends the wild to neatness, weaves the ends. Walks that edge. He knows the tales; knows what the thorns mean. Pointing ever inwards, towards the heart. He knows his place.

A long time ago he saw a white-haired man riding on the last wind of sunset, streaming the night behind him like a cloak of midnight blue. He tells himself it was a dream. Works on the hedge. 


End file.
